Many motor vehicles include hands-free mobile telephone systems that are enabled to receive and transmit mobile telephone calls using microphones and loudspeakers in the vehicle cabin along with appropriate user controls. Motor vehicles may also include active sound management systems to alter engine-related sounds in the vehicle cabin. These systems can be used to reduce or cancel powertrain sounds (e.g., engine harmonics) and/or enhance engine harmonics.